In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after 4th generation (4G) communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a mm wave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna are discussed to mitigate a propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, the 5G system has developed advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
Interference control schemes implemented and considered in the communication system control interference between base stations and user terminals mainly included in an interference channel environment. In reconstructing a signal, the interference control schemes have difficulty in actual implementation by using a high complex reconstruction scheme such as joint-decoding. Further, when a technology such as interference alignment is used, the complexity is low but a dimension in which the interference is aligned is ignored. Accordingly, a characteristic of an interference channel cannot be used and thus efficient transmission suitable for the interference environment cannot be made.
In order to compensate for a problem of the conventional interference control schemes that inefficiently use time/frequency resources, a scheme for controlling interference based on a characteristic of a channel of each base station is highly required and very important. Particularly, a need for the interference control scheme for effectively removing an influence of the interference and maximizing a capability of the user terminal has become higher in a state where various structural and hierarchical communication architectures are researched as standard models of a next generation mobile communication environment.
Therefore, the interference control scheme for more efficiently controlling interference in consideration of an environment where base stations having various structures and various functions coexist is needed.